


Nothing beats a possessive alpha like Steve

by Captainstark12



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: AUTHOR IS A MUFFIN, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Omega Tony Stark, Possessive Steve Rogers, Steve is just basically a possessive alpha, cute tony, no regrets!, possessive kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24702364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captainstark12/pseuds/Captainstark12
Summary: Steve's a possessive alpha.. who'd lock up Tony if he could...****Tony doesn't mind..Pure fantasy so no judging pls
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 20
Kudos: 220





	Nothing beats a possessive alpha like Steve

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me while i was falling asleep so i apologize if you don't like it plus i haven't edited yet but i will  
> ..POSSESSIVE STEVE KINK! there i said it.... that's all! Please enjoy!

Steve had always been greedy and possessive when it came to his mate Tony, the blond alpha would rarely let the shorter brunette leave the apartment unless it was really necessary or urgent.. although he did let the omega have a few short walks around the park every now and then..but only for an hour and a half then he has to be back home before Steve realizes his been outside for too long. Other alpha's tended to play dirty with claimed Omega's most of the time and Tony was one of the most gorgeous and brilliant Omega's on the planet. Any alpha would be crazy enough to not make a pass at Steve's omega. Because All the alpha's (including beta's) wanted to get a shot at Tony.

Just like the punk right now calling Steve on his phone asking where Tony was. A growl rumbled out of the alpha as he barked out that his omega was busy cooking in their kitchen before snarling at the guy to never bother them again unless he wanted his dick ripped off before ending the call. Placing the phone in his pocket, he went into the kitchen. Eyes softening as he watched his beautiful omega humming as he stirred a sweet savory treat in the pot. Steve could swear his heart stopped beating when Hazel brown eyes widen brilliantly at him. A small Charming smile forming on a very sexy face. 

"Morning alpha..." the omega greeted as he continued to stir whatever it was inside the pot as Steve walked towards him and gave him a warm kiss before turning around to grab a piece of toast on the table. "Morning babe" Steve smiled as he bit into his toast while settling down. " Did anyone call for me? I've been waiting on a friend I've just recently ran into the other day...i gave him your number since he wanted to hang out with me sometime... it's been three days already..." Tony pouted as he glanced at Steve who just shrugged as he took a sip of his morning coffee.

"Not a single call baby...maybe your friend got busy.." Steve plainly said as he gave his omega a reassuring smile. "Well i guess...maybe i should get a phone of my own?..that way i can be the one to call them if they forget!" Tony suggested with a pleading smile, Steve splattered his coffee as he stared at his darling omega with furrowed brows. "You don't need to call them babe...if they really needed to see you they would of called by now" the blond explained with narrowed eyes making Tony pout even more which was absolutely adorable and just made the blond want to mount him right then and there.

"..Well...if i had a phone we could call each other! That way you wont have to worry when i come home late or something!" Tony exclaimed as he stopped stirring the pot. Hands now pressed together as he gave Steve big brown puppy eyes making the large blond chuckle while shaking his head. "That's what your collar is for baby...i gotta go now or I'll be late for work..." Steve said with a fond expression as he gave his little omega a heated kiss, large hands gripping the moaning brunettes ass tight before giving a light smack making Tony yelp in surprise. "Take care honey..." Tony smiled adorable as Steve gave him a saucy wink before closing their apartment door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Steve hummed as he walked inside and closed the apartment door, he had left work early to surprise his omega with a fresh bouquet of roses and a box of the Omega's favorite chocolates.

It was their 4th year anniversary and Steve had decided to be home a little bit more early so they could have more time together. The hallway of their apartment was filled with a delicious smell of blueberry pie, no doubt the content of the pot Tony was stirring earlier. The brunette must of made it for their anniversary tonight. The blond smiled as he stepped into the kitchen expecting a ready made pie and a bustling Tony running around trying to prepare dinner for them, his smile turned into a frown though when he saw no Tony in sight. The pie was there though in the middle of the table with nothing else. Instantly the blond skipped through the hallway and into their bedroom to find it empty as well, panic starting to boil inside him as he checked the bathroom to see it empty as well. No..no..it can't be, there was no alarm to alert him that Tony had left as he glanced down to check his wrist where a rubber band would usually beep, signaling that Tony had went outside. He furrowed his brows as he looked around to find the Omega's collar sitting on the middle coffee tablet. A scowl formed on his face at the realization that Tony had went out without his collar. 

An omega without a collar was a sign that he wasn't mated. And free to be claimed by other alpha's who wish to have him. A growl escaped his throat as he stomp towards the coffee table before picking his Omega's collar up. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Tony frowned as he waited for his order as he crossed his arms across his chest. The restaurant was a bit over pack so he really shouldn't wonder why the staff are taking way too much time to get him his order. He checked his watched to see that Steve would be home soon. He should of just cooked dinner on his own instead of coming all this way and waiting for almost half an hour to get his and Steve's special dinner. He tapped his boots impatiently before a smiling beta came out with some brown paper bags thanking him for waiting. Tony instantly let up at the sight and thanked the waiter as well.

His smile died however when he turned around to find a very pissed off looking Steve waiting outside for him. Blue eyes piercing through him as he walked nervously towards his alpha with the paper bags in his hand. 

Once he had reached his growling alpha he gave Steve a small apologetic smile as he raised the paper bags in front of him, the blond alpha was still frowning before he took a breath and sigh. "You didn't wear your collar ..." he flatly said as he took out the red and gold leathered collar from his coat. Tony right away touched his neck with wide eyes. "Steve... I'm so sorry i forgot...i was in a hurry and-im sorry..." Tony frowned as he came closer to his alpha, trying to show as much submission as he could as he docked his head and grabbed the larger man's coat. "You know your not allowed to go out without a collar Tony, thank god i have a tracker on your wallet or else I'd have gone crazy by now! Do you know how many alpha's were staring at you just now?!...you...you weren't trying to run away now were you? " Steve asked with a low growl that made the omega whimper against him. "I...im sorry Steve...i didn't mean to make you worry...i just wanted to buy something special for dinner that's all..you know i would never run away from you..." Tony said softly as he nuzzled against his alpha's chest, Making Steve relax at his action. He couldn't blame Steve if the alpha had thought he'd actually left him since It was a common thing that mostly occurred when Omega's weren't happy with their alpha's anymore. Most Omega's would usually run away in search of a new mate if they felt they were being neglected by their previous one. The thought that Steve had thought he had gone and left him sent a small ache inside the brunettes chest as he pressed his face against his alpha's hard body. 

Tony mewled as he felt Steve place his collar around his neck, frowning when he realized there was an added lock to the back of his collar as Steve finally finished turning the key and placing it inside his pocket. "You've been a bad omega today Tony..but i understand.. don't worry" he whispered as he pressed soft kisses on Tony's head " i wont punish you... it's our anniversary, come on.. let's go home" Steve smiled as he guided his omega back to their apartment.

_________________________________________

The next morning Tony stared at the door as he heard Steve placed a lock outside their apartment. Tilting his head Tony whimpered as he pressed his head against the wooden door.

"It's alright baby... I'll be back home before you know it...this is just so you won't go wondering off again...i love you babe" Steve said from behind the door.

" I love you..." Tony said sadly as he backed off the locked door while fidgeting with his also locked collar. 

Steve was upset he thought sadly...he really didn't mind Steve locking him in and becoming paranoid again, the alpha tended to do that sometimes..what made him sad was the thought that he had made Steve upset...he never really minded anything else as long as he was with Steve and Steve was happy with him. With a thoughtful expression Tony headed to the laundry room and thought of things to please his alpha.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

That evening after work Steve had checked his wrist again and saw Tony was still inside their apartment, the blond smiled as he started opening the apartments lock as he maneuvered the box of donuts he had on his left hand. Finally opening the door he peeked inside to frown at the apartment being so dark. Had Tony fallen asleep? And forgot to turn the lights on?. He quickly closed the door behind him and walked in a fast pace across the hall, turning around he realized the bedroom had a bit of light as he slowly walked towards their room. 

As he opened the slightly closed door his eye's widen while his mouth dropped along with the box of donuts, he couldn't believe what he was seeing with his eyes as he opened the door wider. His heart beating like a drum inside his massive chest as his groin began to get hard at the sight before him.

There on the middle of their white petal covered bed, sat a very naked very oiled up Tony that looked ready to be taken. The room was dark except a few scented candles that smelled absolutely wonderful mixed with the Omega's aroused, excited and nervous scent. Tony gave him a shy smile as he got out of bed, pink cock already very hard as he strolled towards his alpha, naked as can be except for his collar that was locked on his neck. His tan skin looking absolutely delicious as it glistened in the dim light. And before Steve knew it he was gripping the Omega's ass tight, nose nuzzling soft cheeks as he felt his mind go numb. "What's all this?" He asked as he traced a tongue across the moaning Omega's neck. 

"I...ah...just wanted to show how-ah, sorry..i am.." Tony said breathlessly as he bit his lips. Staring with lust filled lidded eye's at his smiling alpha. "Fuck baby...you sure know how to show it.." Steve breathed as he grinded their hips together earning another moan from the other. "You know i never want you to be upset alpha..i promise to never go out without my collar again.." Tony whispered as he kissed Steve's lips. With a chuckle Steve dove his tongue inside the others mouth, savoring the delicious taste before backing off and smirking devilishly as he gripped the brunette possessively. 

"i know babe..and i promise you as well that i won't ever let you go out.."

With that the omega just smiled as he wrapped his arms around the blonds neck, kissing a few more times before whispering with a sly smile

"You are such a possessive alpha..."

"You bet i am.."

**Author's Note:**

> If you clicked on this thank you for getting this far... comments? Hides*


End file.
